


Trading Tops

by Sniper_Blue



Series: More To Learn - Keitor College AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Soft Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Good Things Happen BingoWearing Each Other's ClothesKeith wearing Lotor's sweater purposefully. Lotor accidentally putting Keith's shirt on.





	Trading Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Also to be posted to Tumblr shortly with the bingo card. My handle there is snprblu72.

Lotor had to say that returning home to the sight he was greeted with was actually something he had never expected to see. His lover was usually found shirtless, firmly in the portion of the population that ran on the warmer end of the spectrum. Every once in a long while he was able to convince the smaller man to cuddle with him under a blanket outside of the bedroom. For him to be curled up on the couch with a hot cup of tea that he could see the steam rising from and huddled in a piece of clothing that definitely did not fit, something had to be wrong.

A black head of hair shifted slightly, but did not raise to show the grinning face that was normally the favorite part of his day. When he had shut the door and left his things in a small pile by the door, he padded over to find that the smaller male was napping, an oddity for the usually active person he was. It was more likely to come home to him fighting imaginary opponents. In fact, that was a regular occurrence and he would not have it any other way. His friends had taken one look at his lover doing that and just sighed, knowing that it was a goodly portion of why he had been attracted in the first place. On top of that, he was obviously competent as well. But, returning to the present, his brow furrowed in concern.

With a slight shake to his lover’s shoulder, he carefully kept out of easy reach to avoid the normal fist that was thrown when the smaller one was startled. The sleepy blink he got from him was adorable and he had to smile at the trust shown.

“ It’s already after five?” he asked, voice still rough with sleep. Lotor felt a little bad about waking him up with how deep it had to have been for him to be the way he was.

“ It is,” he agreed. “Are you feeling well?”

Keith turned, eyes blinking further open and a bit more clarity returning to them as he tried to figure out exactly what his lover was referring to. “Yeah? Not sick or anything. Why?”

“ I have never seen you nap or,” he paused for a moment to run his hand over the material of what he had finally identified as one of his own sweaters. “-wear anything that traps in heat.”

He hummed lightly as he stretched and rested a covered hand on Lotor’s forearm where he was still tracing the neckline of the sweater where it rested again Keith’s neck. “My last test was stressful. Since it’s done, I wanted a nap and you weren’t here to keep me warm,” he explained with a shrug. “Second best option it was.”

He smoothed some of the stray hairs behind Keith’s ear as he smiled softly. “I had thought that something was wrong as this is nothing like my normal welcome home. Outside of the worry, however, I do enjoy this.”

Keith grinned shyly as he stood and moved toward the kitchen to look through the cabinets since it was his turn to cook dinner. His larger lover watched him, interest sparking in his gaze as he took in the sight of the smaller man in such a large piece of clothing. This particular sweater was slightly big even on Lotor, so it hung off of one shoulder, seemingly halfway down his bicep, and fell almost to his knees. He had to suppress a groan at the view. Maybe he would have to see if he could get Keith to do this more frequently.

  


The next morning was hectic and Lotor was scrambling to get out of the apartment in time for his first morning class. In fact, he barely even noticed that the t-shirt he grabbed was tighter than normal and was not a color he would normally wear in his rush to get out the door. Keith had been much smarter about his schedule than he had, apparently, though this was the first time that this particular thing had happened to make it difficult for him to get out of bed.

What made it obvious to him that something had changed was how many looks he was garnering from those in the classroom. When he finally looked down to see if something was on his clothing, he finally realized what was different. What he had thought was his shirt from the day before, a pale blue t-shirt, was actually one of Keith’s shirts that he lounged around the house in, a black t-shirt with the logo of one of his favorite bands. When coupled with the fact that he had taken his lover’s bike and was, because of that fact, also wearing his own boots and leather jacket when he normally wore a sweater and tennis shoes instead, his style looked to have changed overnight.

With a light chuckle, he decided that he had to share this with Keith and pulled out his phone to send a selfie. The reply he got was both a series of laughing emojis and blushing ones. The former were explained by the reactions he caught in the background of the picture, the latter by his own looks. Until he had taken the picture, he had forgotten that he had allowed Keith to braid it back out of his face as well. He now had to be thankful for that as it had kept his hair from becoming a tangled mess from his ride in.

_ Maybe we should do this more often. Your sweaters are comfy and I like people knowing they can’t have you. _


End file.
